


Three Kisses

by Loveatleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatleeds/pseuds/Loveatleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are best friends and band mates, and every kiss brings them closer to being that much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy little one shot for you all. Enjoy!!

“Hazzzzzz I don’t want to go.” Louis whines from his cozy spot on the couch. Louis had been sick for two days now. Well, playing sick anyway. Really, a new FIFA game had just come out and he was enjoying it a little too much. Not that he told Harry, he liked the pampering he got too much. But he wasn’t exactly sneaky either, and both mornings Harry left for practice, Harry heard the telly flip on the moment the door shut behind him. He doesn’t mind though, really he was just glad for an excuse to make Louis soup and cuddle on the couch. And occasionally, when he throws on the pity too much, he can almost catch the glint of guilt in Louis’ eyes for faking.

“I don’t care what you want to do, but I am not going to this barbecue alone and your eyes are going to fall out if you don’t take a break from that damn FIFA game.” He holds back his smirk as Louis’ face falls realizing his act hadn’t been nearly as convincing as he had thought. “You’re going, Lou. Now get up and make yourself look like an actual human being please.”

Harry turns to make his way to his own room to get dressed and tame his hair, but he doesn’t miss the loud groan as Louis gets off his ass and heads to his closet. He doesn’t hold back the grin sweeping across his face this time. Louis won’t see it anyway.

~

_The first time they kissed had not been romantic. They were with the boys on a Friday night, all deciding to stay in for a movie night instead of the bar scene. So, they were half way through Pretty Woman (Harry’s choice, of course) when it happened. Harry was snuggled up next to Louis, with his head against his shoulder, Louis resting his head on top of Harry’s mop of curls. And as fate would have it, Louis moved his head to look down at Harry just as Harry moved his head to look up at Lou. Their lips brushed against each other and Harry jumped up to use the bathroom. They didn’t look each other in the eyes for a week._

_Not romantic._

~

“Harry, I swear, if you are not in this living room in the next three seconds, so help me I will-“

“I’m right here, Louis, no need for threats you can’t follow through.” Harry replied as he strolled from the hall. He was met with a very impatient, and yet oh so adorable Louis, bunched eyebrows and everything.

“Oh, I can’t follow through can’t I? We will see about that, Styles. I’m very strong.”

“Yeah, and so is a mouse.” Harry said with a smirk as he towered over Louis. Louis just scowled and walked through the door.

~

_The second time they kissed was not romantic either. They were on tour, stuck in the hotel room for the night because of the girls outside crowding the exits. Louis and Harry had decidedly forgotten the couch incident and were back to their old ways, and of course sharing a room._

_“You go first!” Louis squealed._

_“No, I don’t want to go! I have very important people in my contact list. I don’t know what you are going to say!” Harry said through giggles._

_“Okay okay, fine. We will do my phone first, but only because I am the best and most gracious person to ever walk the earth. Right, Harry?”_

_“Yeah yeah, just get on with it!” But Harry couldn’t help but smile._

_Louis sat for a minute, eyes trained on his phone screen, fingers pressing away. Harry was so distracted, it took a moment to realize the phone was being handed to him, contact list open and ready for him. He quickly recovered and took the phone with a smirk._

_“Well, here we go!” Harry said as he closed his eyes and began to scroll through the list for a few moments before coming to stop on a name- Jennifer Levenson, Louis’ best friend from Doncastor.  Harry couldn’t help feeling disappointed, he talks to Jen all the time because of Louis, he had been hoping for someone more exciting. But rules are rules, and so he clicked the call button and put the phone on speaker. Louis smiled triumphantly, knowing he had made it at least one round safe._

_As the phone clicked on, Harry opened his mouth to spout some ridiculously stupid knock knock joke, saving his better lines for later on when the real fun started, but was cut short by Jen’s voice._

_“Hey Lou, how are ya? Did you tell Harry yet? You’ll feel so much better once you just tell him.”_

_The boys froze, eyes locked, neither risking a word._

_“Lou? Lou? I can’t hear you, so I will just call you back later. Hope all is well! Night.”_

_The silence became deafening._

_Harry, trying to figure out how to ask the question both boys knew was coming, was stopped short by Louis standing up and making a b-line to the liquor cabinet. Pulling out a handful of mini bottles, he returned to the floor with Harry. He laid them out on the floor, and grabbed Harry’s phone with a shaking hand he was trying to hard to hide, and faux confidence as he got out, “Well that was weird.” And as he picked their next phone victim, muttered a quiet, “My turn.”_

_An hour later, and about 10 mini vodka bottles later, they were in hysterics. They had just prank called Simon Cowell. Who does that? They couldn’t stop laughing, and their faces were red from the alcohol. Without really knowing how he got there, Louis was suddenly sitting in Harry’s lap, still laughing loudly. When he finally settled down, he looked into Harry’s eyes, and leaned forward to press their lips together. The moment they met, Louis made a sound, and pulled away in just enough time to turn his head and throw up everything in his stomach on the hotel floor._

_The second time they kissed was not romantic._

~

 They made their way up the steps to Harry’s house. Harry loved spending time with his family. What he did not love was spending time with all of his distant family because for the most part, they were all nuts.

“Why am I here again?” Louis says with a frown.

Harry just smiles, and pinches his cheeks in return. “Because you love me, you fool.”

“Ugh, I really need to stop that if it keeps getting me into situations like this. Let’s not forget the infamous dinner of 2012, shall we? That was quite enough for me, thank you very much.”

“Oh hush, come on everyone is in the backyard.” Harry said, moving towards the back of the house.

“Which is precisely why we should stay right here.” Louis replied, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

“Louuuu, come on. We can’t hide all day.” Harry whined, but sat down next to him anyway, snuggling up to his side.

“See, this is much better than making small talk with your relatives from Bulgaria, isn’t it?” Louis said, smiling down at Harry.

“Mmm, it’s alright. Your shoulder is a little bony though.”

“Well, you’re the cook. If I am malnourished, it is totally and completely your fault and I take no responsibility.” Louis shook his head for emphasis.

“Yeah yeah…” Harry sighed, starting to regret sitting down on the couch, as the sleepiness began to take over.

“I love you, Haz.” Louis whispered.

“Love you too, Lou” Harry got out in between yawns.

Louis shifted, much to Harry’s dismay, to face Harry head on.

“No, Haz. I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” Louis said, looking down at his hands as he kneaded them together.

Harry just sat there, staring at him, his body still half asleep, but his mind racing. Louis loves him. Louis loves him. He could barely get the smile on his face before Louis saw it and leaned forward, grabbing his hands.

“I love you too, Lou. Always have.”

Louis grinned back at him, and when their lips touched, it was magic. If he had doubted Louis’ words before, he could feel them now. With every movement, there was love. And passion, everything that had been locked away for so long pouring into this one kiss.

And it didn’t matter that the back door opened and he heard Anne’s silent gasp and then a soft giggle as she left the room. It didn’t matter that they would have to go face his family eventually. Because Louis loved him. And he loved Louis. And that was all he needed.

So yeah, the third time they kissed was pretty romantic.


End file.
